Just Friends
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Entonces llegaste tú, mi primer amigo y único en aquel instante. Te acercaste a mí sin dudar y me descubriste un nuevo mundo. Y en tan sólo unos minutos supe que no me separaría de ti en la vida. Seríamos amigos para siempre. HarryxRon.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, ésto lo hago como diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. Y bueno, porque quiero llevar a cabo una idea que me ronda la mente desde hace mucho tiempo sobre Harry.

Bueno, tras mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo de Harry Potter, lo he conseguido. No me he estrenado con el tipo de fic que tenía en mente (que habría sido un RonHermione), pero bueno, estoy contenta aún así.

Les dejo con el fic!

**Just Friends**

Siempre pensé que el verdadero amor terminaba con la unión de ambas personas, que sólo podía terminar bien. Para un niño cuya infancia se basó en ser marginado por la familia, de ser el niño malo que todo lo hacía mal y que, por tanto, debía estar solo, era importante pensar que eso algún día cambiaría.

Por estar siempre solo en mi cuarto, empecé a creer en los cuentos de hadas.

Al llegar la lechuza, al aparecer Hagrid y al descubrir Hogwarts aquel cuento se tornó en algo real. Y de verdad lo creí.

Entonces llegaste tú, mi primer amigo y único en aquel instante. Te acercaste a mí sin dudar y me descubriste un nuevo mundo. Compartimos comida (aunque ninguno se comió los bocadillos que aportaste), nos reímos juntos y bromeamos. Compartimos incluso inquietudes sobre lo que nos deparaba el futuro.

Y en tan sólo unos minutos supe que no me separaría de ti en la vida.

Seríamos amigos para siempre.

Cada vez que pienso en nosotros, sólo soy capaz de recordar los buenos momentos. Aquellos en los que nos reíamos juntos, aquellos momentos en los que planeábamos nuestras aventuras juntos.

Sólo cuando me paro a recordar detenidamente lo que ha sido nuestra amistad, pienso en aquellas veces en las que peleamos. Una de las peores fue la que surgió por culpa del campeonato en cuarto curso. Ni tú ni yo supimos comprendernos. Y yo especialmente me negué a darme cuenta de lo que sentías. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo especialmente estúpido que fui.

Y también viene a mi memoria aquella vez que desapareciste en mitad de la noche en el bosque mientras buscábamos los horcruxes. Cómoesperaba cada noche a que volvieses y lo arreglases todo, porque el trío sin ti, estaba roto. Y volviste a nosotros justo cuando más te necesitaba. Y aquella noche pude ver aquel dolor que escondías tras una sonrisa, y aquellos temores que te asaltaban cuando tú sólo querías alejarlos. Te vi enfrentar aquello que más temías y salir victorioso.

Un secreto entre nosotros que aún perdura. Suena infantil y egoísta, pero me alegra saber que sólo yo sé lo que ocurrió esa noche, que sólo yo sé que te enfrentaste a tus miedos y pudiste contra ellos.

Me alegra que sea un secreto entre nosotros.

Porque ese recuerdo, es lo único tuyo que nos pertenece a ti y a mí.

Porque nunca serás mío. Ni compartirás lo que compartes con ella.

Por eso me aferro a ese recuerdo, ese secreto, esa promesa de silencio que jamás romperemos y que forma un "nuestro".

Porque hace mucho decidiste que tu felicidad estaba en sus brazos y no en los míos.

Porque siempre seremos amigos.

Y no importa que yo desee algo más. Ni que anhele todo aquello que le otorgas a ella con una sonrisa.

Porque sólo seremos amigos.

Y no importa que haya momentos en los que quiera gritarte todo lo que siento.

No importa que duela cada vez que veo como te vas con ella cogido de la mano.

Tú siempre me has enseñado todo lo importante de la vida. Y antes de irte con ella me enseñaste que el verdadero amor no es un cuento de hadas. Contigo aprendí que hay veces en las que el silencio es la única opción porque si no puedes perder todo aquello que amas para siempre.

Aprendí que el verdadero amor a veces consiste en dejar ir a quien amas para que sea feliz.

Tú creaste tu propio cuento de hadas en el que yo sólo era un personaje secundario y ella la co-protagonista. Dejando libre aquel espacio que siempre reservé para ti en el mío.

Pero no todo es tan malo.

Yo sigo a tu lado, sigo siendo importante en tu vida. Y gracias a tu hermana puedo ver más a menudo de lo esperado esas sonrisas que desearía que me dedicaras a mí, pero que pertenecen sólo a ella.

Y hay momentos, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, que puedo verte yacer a mi lado. Y me embriaga una sensación de bienestar y placer al pensar que estoy contigo, que no importa que al segundo siguiente sea tu hermana a quien vea. Porque durante un instante fuiste tú con quien compartía la cama.

Y esos son los momentos más felices cuando no estoy realmente contigo. Cuando rozo tu piel blanca y pecosa, o cuando acaricio tus cabellos rojizos. Porque ella se parece a ti.

Juego un doble juego con ella.

Porque cuando miro a sus ojos y no me encuentro con tus irises azules, sino con los marrones de ella, me doy cuenta que mis sueños jamás se harán realidad. Y la abrazo con una sonrisa porque ella me mantiene vivo, y consigue que vea la realidad mientras aviva mis falsas esperanzas.

Y eso para mí es como un sueño.

Porque es a lo máximo que puedo aspirar.

Porque de ninguna otra manera podría estar tan cerca tuya.

Porque así tú eres feliz.

Porque no creo que pueda ser más feliz de otra manera que suspirando por ti.

Porque nosotros siempre seremos amigos.

Y nada más.

Sólo amigos.

**Fin**

Pues eso fue todo. Tras algún tiempo de leerme los libros se me cruzó la idea de que Harry estuviese enamorado de Ron, pero que no fuese correspondido. La idea ha ido evolucionando y la fui afianzando hasta que finalmente, tras mucho tiempo (años), no pude reprimirme. Y lo escribí.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y antes de despedirme y dejarles, sólo les pido un review con lo que sea, siempre es bueno saber qué opina la gente.

Sayonara!


End file.
